


BAMF

by Codexfawkes



Category: Fantastic Four, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Jane Foster, Gen, Reed Richards not being a dick, Sexism, Snarky Darcy Lewis, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t you go back to your shiny stars and let the real scientists get back to work? We certainly don’t need the ramblings of the itty bitty titty committee.” Martin snapped with a glare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAMF

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

 

 

The funny thing was, they were just visiting. Ever since former Assistant Director Hill had confirmed that Hydra had made off with Loki’s scepter, the one that put the whammy on Erik and Barton, Thor had been splitting his time between being with Jane, and with his team at Avengers Tower in Manhattan. Jane didn’t begrudge him time with his bros, hell as long as he was on the planet that was an improvement on the way things had been. Tony Stark on the other hand wanted everyone living in the tower. He wanted the Avengers all together in case something went bat shit again and there was no SHIELD to give them a heads up. So he’d invited Jane and Darcy to the tower to try and lure her to his R&D team. He didn’t care that her work was mostly theoretical and might never turn a profit. It would get him and Bruce a new science bro, plus Thor permanently in his tower. Tony had confided to Darcy once that he liked having all his stuff where he could keep an eye on it. His people were part of his stuff, so keeping Thor close, well it was like he was doing his part to keep his friend and those Thor cared about safe. Darcy thought that was sweet in a weird, kinda twisted way. She also formed that opinion that Tony was part dragon and had a hording thing going on.

Jane and Darcy were hanging in Bruce’s lab watching him and Tony confer with Dr. Reed Richards about Hulk proof pants. Tony was convinced they could use the uniform that stretched with “Mr. Fantastic” to create a similar fabric into pants that wouldn’t leave Banner naked once Hulk retreated. Reed’s assistant Martin hovered like an exceptionally annoying humming bird, fluttering around trying to inject himself into the conversation. Darcy was content to sit back and watch her very own live science reality show, but Jane of course got pulled into the conversation. Granted it wasn’t her type of science, but she was a smart lady and had no problem jumping in with the boys. Martin however seemed to take it personally that Richards and the others encouraged her to join them while ignoring his attempts to contribute.

“The biggest problem I see is how to replicate the phase shift of the cloth without putting Bruce or a DNA sample into the booth. Even having a sample of his blood exposed to the facsimile cosmic storm could be exceedingly dangerous.” Jane commented looking over the specs for the machine Reed had built when he’d been trying to reverse the effects of the storm that gave the Four their powers.

“Why don’t you go back to your shiny stars and let the real scientists get back to work? We certainly don’t need the ramblings of the itty bitty titty committee.” Martin snapped with a glare.

Silence fell over the room like a blanket. In seconds Darcy was on her feet, Bruce was stepping forward and Tony was opening his mouth to reply, but Jane beat him to it.

“Wow, over compensate much?” she asked with a derisive laugh, one eyebrow raised and a hip cocked while the rest of her posture remained loose and confident.

“Did you actually think that was going to make me insecure? I have two PHD’s and am the only human being on the planet to ever successfully prove the existence of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Beyond that every night I go home to the Norse God of Thunder and Fertility. You go home to a bottle of lotion and your internet connection.” Jane said with a smirk. Tony let out a bark of laughter and Bruce grinned while the man spluttered indignantly.

“I get chicks left and right.” Martin blurted out defensively.

“Your chicks are your left and right.” Jane shot back with significant nods toward his clenched hands. Martin started to protest but Reed cut him off.

“Enough, Martin you’re fired.,” he said firmly. Martin tried to protest but Reed cut him off again.

“No, I refuse to employ someone who would dismiss a fellow scientist  based on gender or for any other superficial reason. I will escort you back to the Baxter building where you will clean out your desk. Dr. Foster, as I am responsible for Martin’s presence here I apologize for his behavior and most especially for the way he’s treated you today.” Reed told her.

“Apology accepted, thank you Dr. Richards.” Jane replied with a sincere smile.

As they left Darcy hugged Jane with one arm, sniffing and brushing away a fake tear.

“My little scientist is all grown up and quoting Clerks 2. Mama Darcy is so proud.,” she declared grinning, getting a laugh from the others.

“Oh man, that was great. Jarvis please tell me we got a recording of that?” Tony asked.

“Of course sir,” Jarvis confirmed.

“Excellent, entertainment for the team dinner tonight.” Tony declared rubbing his hands together gleefully.

“Sometimes I wonder if the reason they made you an Avenger was to keep you from being a super villain.” Darcy said tilting her head as she looked up at him.

“Be careful, I have my own assassins.” Tony threatened pointing at her.

“Can I be there when you tell them that?” Darcy asked smirking. Tony grinned and held a hand out to her.

“Come my little minion, let us talk of things. Have you met the bots yet?” Tony asked. Darcy smirked but didn’t budge.

“Nice try, I’ve heard about the one that sprays people with a fire extinguisher.” Darcy replied.

“Damn, okay fine, how about this. We all go see Pepper and see what we can bribe you two with to get you to move to New York?” Tony offered, the tilt of his mouth showing that he was amused and impressed by both of them.

Jane and Darcy exchanged a glance before looking back at Tony.

“We’re not promising anything.” Jane cautioned.

“You woo, we’ll ask for outrageous things and we’ll see if we can meet in the middle. Which is where I like to sleep. In the middle, of at least a queen sized bed. In my own apartment. Unless Jane and Thor are giving in and inviting me into theirs. In which case the bed will have to be custom made because Thor is huge and I like to star fish.” Darcy commented, hooking her arm around Tony’s and heading for the door.

“Darcy!” Jane exclaimed, blushing as she followed them, glancing apologetically at Bruce who merely laughed.

“Please, like I can shock the Science Bros.” Darcy scoffed as Tony escorted her onto the elevator.

“I would be up for scheduling a different type of negotiating meeting with you, me, and Pep if you are.” Tony smarmed wagging his eyebrows at her.

“We’ll see,” Darcy answered looking him over interestedly.

“I despair for both of us if this is what living here would actually be like.” Jane sighed as the elevator doors closed behind them. Bruce just shook his head grinning at their antics. Having Darcy and Jane around would certainly liven things up in a way that wouldn’t involve any code greens. At least he hoped not. Somehow he didn’t think even the other guy would daunt Darcy. She’d probably get him to let her sit in his lap while he pet her hair. She was very much like Tony, but with her edges very much tempered by a mothering instinct that he thought could only be good for them all. Bruce returned to his work confident that Tony would be triumphant and he’d add two more people to his hoard.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! As always feel free to check me out on tumblr: codexfawkes.tumblr.com


End file.
